A White Rose for a Fallen Soldier
by zombie-hunt
Summary: LATE POST: It's Veterans Day and it's an emotional day for Sarah, she leaves for Washington D.C. to visit an old friend. Steve has no idea where she went or how long she will be gone. Only Tony, Pepper and Bruce know until they realize they completely forget about this important day. This is dedicated for Veterans Day.
1. A Fallen Soldier

**Hey guys! This is like a week and half late, I know I'm sorry, but I'm finally posting it! This is dedicated for Veterans Day since this was supposed to be uploaded on Saturday night, but turned out that this was hard to write because I put my own personal view on this day and how much impacted me and since my dad is in the military risking his own life to protect us, so yeah it's kind of personal so it's sad in the first chapter, but the next chapter is going to be happier I promise. **

**Hope you guys like! Also this story is dedicated for Veterans Day!**

**I do NOT own the Avengers or any other characters from Marvel! ****I own Sarah Anastasia Chandler!**

**Hugs and kisses!**

November 10, 2012

**Sarah's POV**

The clouds were gray as they can be; the cold wind hit my skin and fresh tears streaming down my face as I look down at my friend's white gravestone. I've known her for a long time, I never thought I would be visiting her grave today in Washington cemetery grounds for fallen soldiers. Yes, I flew to Washington D.C. by myself because I didn't want anyone to see me like this. When it comes to Veterans Day, I tend to get very emotional. Being in a military family all your life was difficult. Since 9/11 happened, I knew I was never the same. I remember half of the students at my elementary school disappeared. Half of them had family members in the military and they thought they would be safer at home. It became difficult for me and my mother. I became impulsive and I didn't know how to cope with depression since I was really young. I never really told anyone about it because I was afraid. Afraid of being different and afraid of being bullied, but it was hard trying to hide it. Just seeing the flashbacks of what happened just brings more pain and more tears to shed. The sad part was I didn't tell anyone. Not Tony, Nat, Thor, Bruce, Pepper, Clint and Steve, well expect Bruce found out since I had a picture of Jenna, Tony and Pepper found out later. Other than that the rest of them don't know, I told Tony that I would be out of town for a day and be back by tonight. He asked why I was leaving, but I didn't have the heart to tell him. I didn't have the heart to tell anyone. The clouds became darker and the wind became harsher. The cold was hitting my skin and making me shiver even though I was wearing my dark skinny jeans, black boots with buckles on the side, a red long sleeve shirt with my black leather jacket keeping me warm. Then again, it is Washington so nothing I can do of the cold weather.

"Jenna? It's me Sarah. It's been a while. I'm sorry I haven't come and visit you, but things have been complicated I guess. A lot complicated, but for the better I hope. I bet your wondering where I've been. Well, I've been on the run, not like I've committed a crime on the run, but I ran away from home. I bet you already know why. Yes, it was because of my powers, I destroyed half of the school because I was lied too and betrayed. I was betrayed by my or who I thought was my best friend Scott. He lied to me about who he was. He told me it was for the best and tries to take me to wherever he wanted me to go. That's when I lost control after that I didn't remembered anything. That's when I ran away. I left mom and dad behind because I thought it was for the best and it was. I was on the run for about three years and made my way to New York City where no one knows who I am or where I came from. It was at piece, I got a job, a new apartment and I was going to a school called Midtown High. Although, before the school year started, I was recruited by SHIELD, they have been watching me for a long time since I ran away. They kept a lot of bad people off my tail. I was grateful. I am now in a group called the Avengers. It's a group of remarkable people who fight off battles that we couldn't do or in your case your unit." I paused for a moment. I remember mom and dad getting a call from one of their friends saying that Jenna's unit was under attack. They made out expect Jenna. She sacrificed her life to save her own unit. At the time, I didn't understand at the age I was told, but now I understand why she did what she had to do. "Jenna I understand what you did. At first, I didn't, but that was because I was so young. I didn't understand why you did it and I was being selfish, but now I do. You sacrificed yourself to save your unit, you did because you didn't want the death rate to go up, you did because you loved your unit and you did to protect them, to protect us. Even though you left the people you love behind, but they will always, ALWAYS remember what you did. You were a hero Jenna, you put everything on the line even though you left everyone behind, but that's something everyone respects. You're the real hero Jenna and nothing can change that." Fresh new tears stream down my face; I wipe them away and lay the white rose on Jenna's white gravestone. I heard the echo of thunder as the rain starts pouring down drenching me. I didn't bother to try and cover myself; I just stood there in the rain and lightly singing to myself.

**Steve's POV**

"Cap, you need to stop pacing around."

"How can I Tony! Why did she up and leave like that!? Waking up before dawn comes; I mean I know I do that for working out, but not like this!" I was pacing around because Sarah was gone and she didn't tell anyone. Not even me. I thought we worked things out, but now I don't know. Tony was sitting at the bar drinking a scotch, Bruce was sitting in his usual seat reading a book, Clint was probably in the air vents again, Pepper is out of town for a meeting, Thor is back in Asgard with Jean, but they'll be coming by soon and Nat is on the couch reading a book as well. "I don't get it! Why would she leave before any of us and didn't tell anyone! Why!?"

"Steve you need to calm down, she's probably out and about doing her thing. She's probably with Peter studying for mid terms. They are coming up soon." Bruce tried to calm me down, but so far not so much.

"I already called Peter, she's not with him."

"So? She's probably with Gwen at the mall shopping, Christmas is coming up soon."

"Speaking of presents." Tony got up from his seat, walked down the hallway towards his and Pepper's room. I started to pace again and ran my hand through my hair. Nat got up from her seat and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Steve, you need to calm down. Sarah knows how to care of herself."

"I know, but what if the Brotherhood comes after here? What if Scott tries to force her to go to the Xavier school without her free will?"

"Steve, we can't think about the what ifs, Sarah would know if the Brotherhood would come after her and she would drop Scott within seconds if he tried to force her to go anywhere with him. Sarah probably needs some time alone with all that happened a few months ago. She'll be okay; you just need to be here when she comes home." I admit Nat was right, I shouldn't worry about Sarah, she does know how to take care of herself and I just need to be there for her. I looked at Nat and couldn't help, but nodded in agreement. She gave me a hug and hugged her back. Nat always made me feel at ease better than anyone else; she pulled back and smiled at me. "Plus if you keep worrying, your hairs will quickly go gray." I chuckled at her comment and she did too. Nat was like a sister to me and I was like a brother to her. She patted my arm and walked towards the bar to get herself a drink. I heard footsteps coming out of the hallway. Tony passed by me and he was holding a small brown box. My brows furrowed together at him and he just shrugged.

"This is addressed to Sarah. It came in this morning, I didn't bother opening it because I knew it was for me even though I do have a package coming in also, but I just knew it wasn't for me." I was confused and so was everyone else at what Tony was saying. He sighed out and looked at me. "I saw Sarah this morning before she left. I asked her why she was up and she told me that she had to do something on her own. She said she would be back by tonight no later than tomorrow morning. I told her she can take my jet to get wherever she needs to go." I didn't say anything yet, but Tony continued. "When she left, she had a white rose in her hand." I froze into place when he said a white rose. Sarah said that the white rose was her favorite rose and a friend's too. However, why would she have a white rose? "Cap, she didn't say anything else to me. I wasn't going to push her to telling me and I didn't want to make her upset."

"Did she where she was going?" Tony shrugged and took a drink of his scotch.

"Well I can rule out Texas because her mom called. I told her she went out of town and she would be back tonight. After I said that she asked if I could give her a message and I can't believe I forgot about today." He slammed his hands on the bar and sighed out. Forget about what? Everyone else was confused and then Clint fell out of the air vents as Tony slammed his hands on the bar. He got up quickly and brushed off the dirt. He looked at us confused and then back at Tony.

"So what did Tony forget?" Bruce closed his book, took off this glasses and looked at us. He then looked at Tony and sighed.

"Tony, they need to know." Tony had his face in his hands, he then looked at the box again and a single tear ran down his cheek. He looked at Bruce and nodded. I looked at them both and spoke up.

"Tell us what?" There was silence for a moment until JARVIS interrupted us.

"Sir, Sarah is back from her trip." Tony nodded.

"Is she in the elevator?"

"Yes sir, she's on her way up in minus 30 seconds." As JARVIS finished, the elevator dinged. I turned around and the doors opened to a drenched wet Sarah walking towards the living area. She looked up at us and we all could see fresh tears streaming down her cheeks. She slowly made her way over to the kitchen; she looked at me with her sad eyes and fresh tears stream down her face. She eyed the small box on the bar and looked at Tony. He grabbed the box, walked over to Sarah and hesitated to give it to her.

"This is addressed to you, also your mom called and I think she wants you to call her back, but you don't have to do it right away. She said take your time, she knows that this is an emotion day for you so she understands." He paused and handed over the small box to Sarah. She reaches for it and takes it. She was nervous in opening the box, her hands were shaking badly, but it was because she was wet from head to toe. She tears the brown wrapping paper off and lets it fall to the floor. It revealed a smaller box that probably held something valuable, she opened and more tears were brought to her eyes. "Sarah, I'm so sorry, I completely forgot it was today. I'm so sorry." Sarah jetted out of the kitchen and headed towards the Stark Tower's balcony. Tony covered his mouth with his hand as the tears comes streaming down his face, Bruce let the tears slip out, Clint was hugging Nat as she cried and Clint let the tears slip as well. I looked out towards the balcony and saw Sarah on her knees crying her eyes out. It was raining hard and I couldn't just stand here any longer. I ran after her and left everyone to their tears, I burst open the balcony doors, quickly walk towards her kneeled next to her and hugged her from behind tightly. She sobs loudly as the thunder comes, she turns around and buries into the croak of my neck. Her hand clenches onto my shirt to dear life, I look at her other hand and saw that she was holding dog tags. It hit me; she lost someone in the war.

**Two Hours Later**

Sarah stopped crying an hour later, I carried her sleeping form bridal style back into the tower, Tony quickly came over and I put her gently in his arms, he carried her to her room with Nat following behind him and I walked in the kitchen where Bruce and Clint were still in. I opened the fridge and grabbed a water bottle. It was silent in the kitchen until the elevator dinged and revealed Pepper Potts.

"Hey guys!" She walked over to us and I didn't have the heart to say anything because the mood wasn't so bright at this moment. Pepper automatically went from happiness to concern. "What happened?" Nor Bruce or Clint spoke up and I didn't know how to give her the news about Sarah. I couldn't speak, so Bruce did for us.

"We found out that today was Veterans Day and we all completely forgot and Sarah was the one to know about it."

"Yeah, everyone has been celebrating it all day today; it was even on the news and on all the college gameday which I know Sarah loves to watch."

"She didn't watch it today; she went out of town and came back not too long ago."

"Why did Sarah go out of town?" There was pause for a moment until I broke.

"Pepper, she went out of town to visit someone, someone she was close with a long time ago until something happened to her friend."

"Where are you going with this Steve? What is going on?" Another silence had taken over the room and I don't know how to say. Whether she knows or not, but it's worth shot.

"Sarah had a white rose with her when she left." That got Pepper to think for a moment until her eyes widened. She knew about the white rose meant. Pepper knew. "Pepper, what does the white rose mean to Sarah?" She took a moment to say something, but she knew this was a big deal to Sarah. She fought back the tears, but one tear slipped out.

"The white rose is her friend Jenna's favorite rose." I looked over at Tony who was slowly walking towards us. He had a towel around his neck and rubbing the back of his neck. "When Sarah was still living in Texas with her parents, one of her father's friend daughter name Jenna joined the Army and she was deployed to Afghanistan after the president declared war. Jenna's unit was the first ones to be deployed. They were there for about two months and during the second month; Jenna's unit was ambushed. Jenna thought she and her unit wouldn't be able to make it out in time, so Jenna made a decision. She ordered her unit to get out and she would be covering for them. They all protested, but there was no time left to argue, Jenna knew what she was doing and by doing it she knew what was coming. Her unit made out safely, however, Jenna did not. She sacrificed her life to save her unit then to save herself. Jenna became a hero on that day; however, the impact on her love ones was unbearable. Sarah was only eight years old when she was given the news. On November 10, 2002 Jenna was buried at Washington D.C. cemetery where the rest of the fallen soldiers were buried. Sarah attended the funeral when she was nine years old. Since then Sarah takes the military death to heart because Sarah kind knows what the families are going through. At first Sarah didn't understand, but when Sarah was getting older, she understood the sacrificed Jenna made. So every Veterans Day, Sarah would fly out to Washington D.C. and visit Jenna's grave along with a single white rose on her gravestone." It became silent after Tony explained why Sarah is in such a state. I understand why Sarah left and came back home with tears of remembrance. Tony took a sip of his drink, Pepper walked over and he gave her hug for comfort. I leaned against the wall, closed my eyes and remembered when Bucky died. Sometimes I could still hear his screams as he falls into the frozen water, I still never forgave myself. However, Sarah made me realize that it wasn't my fault that and to honor Bucky's memory in which I have. "I just can't believe I forgot I'm just an idiot!" Tony slammed his fist on the bar; Pepper hugged him as he silent sobbed. I felt my own tears threatening to slip, but I didn't fight them back. I let them fall as did everyone else. We all had tears for the loved ones we lost and for the lives that were sacrificed in the war. As the rain continues to pour again and the sound of thunder filled the room, we all know that we forgot it was Veterans Day. We all have been busy going on missions and everything else that we didn't even know it was today. I know Tony and Pepper didn't mean to forget, we all have a lot on our minds.

"We should do something for Jenna." They all looked at me with wide eyes. I looked back them with my stern ones saying that I was being serious. "We all forgot at least we can do is make up for forgetting, we owe it to Sarah."

"Steve's right, we can't just sit here and feel sorry for ourselves or we can do something to make up for Sarah." Everyone looked at each other and they all nodded in agreement. Nat looked at me with her eye full of tears.

"What did you have in mind?"


	2. Remembrance

**Here is the last chapter for ****A White Rose for a Fallen Soldier****. **

**Again I am so sorry that this is like a week late, just a lot going on and it was hard writing this story because I used my own personal touch to it along with a song that always makes me cry, but it's a good song and I love it probably the only country singer I listen too besides Carrie Underwood. I'm just going to clear up some things.**

**Also this was supposed to be in ****Becoming a Part of Something New**** in one of the upcoming chapters, but since Veterans Day was coming up, I decided to write it separate, but it does connect with the story, letting you all know if anyone got confused. **

**Yes, I did lose a friend named Jenna, she was a family friend and knew me since I was a baby.**

**My father was in the Navy for 22 years so yes I understand what it like is for a family member being deployed for a long time and I did go to Washington D.C. cemetery for Jenna's funeral couple of years ago. I did change when she died, but I didn't change were she was buried. **

**That's all I'm going to say about it, but I hope people like this last chapter. **

**Hope you guys will love it!**

**Hugs and kisses!**

Chapter 2: Remembrance

**Sarah's POV: Next Day**

My eyes fluttered opened as the sun hits my skin with its bright rays of sun, I rubbed my tired eyes and I saw a blurry figure looking out the window. I looked around and figured out that I was in my room and I could barely what happened last night as I came back from my trip to Washington D.C. My vision became clear again and the mysterious figure looking out the window was Thor

"Thor?" He turned around and smiled at me. His blonde hair slightly glowed, he his civilian clothes which were dark blue jeans and red plaid flannel shirt. I'm surprised he's not in his Asgardian armor. "What are you doing here? I thought you were still in Asgard?"

"I was until I was called upon."

"By who?"

"By the captain himself, he told me that you were in a state of sadness Lady Sarah. He told me you were full of sadness of your friend." I glanced at the floor when he mentioned Jenna, but he didn't know about her. I'm guessing Steve and Tony told him about Jenna. "He said your friend has fallen from battle and visit her grave site to honor her memory and said yesterday was very emotional for you, was it not?"

"It was Thor." He walked over, sat next to me on my bed and rests his hand on mine. I drew a shaky breath and continued. Now I know why I couldn't remember right away of what happened last night. I grabbed the dog tags and showed them to Thor. "These dog tags belonged to my dear friend Jenna, they were thought to be lost when she was killed, but one of her men from her unit went back to the scene and found her tags hidden in a wall. I guess she thought one of them would return to remember what happened and say their goodbyes." Thor eyed the dog tags and saw Jenna's name engraved in the metal plate along with her unit and her social security number.

"She became a hero on that day."

"She did a fallen hero."

"She will be remembered for years to come."

"Yeah,"

"You miss her don't you?"

"I miss her every day; at the time when I was younger I didn't understand. I didn't understand why she did what she had to do, but when I got older I finally understood and I honor her every day."

"You must be proud."

"I am more than proud; I am grateful, grateful that she served her country and to be honored for her bravery." Thor smiled at me and put his arm around my shoulders and gave me a side hug. I sneezed and we both chuckled at my squeaky sneezes.

"Are you cold Lady Sarah?"

"Yeah, I mean I did cry in the freezing rain last night for about an hour and I'm wearing shorts and a black tank top."

"Here," He took off his red plaid flannel and put it on my shoulders, it was warm. "It will keep you warm." He wore a white t-shirt that his shirt was covering and showed off his muscular arms and his muscular upper body. "Better?" I looked up at him and nodded.

"Better, thank you."

"Anytime Lady Sarah." I put my arms in the sleeves and button it up half way. I put Jenna's dog tags around my neck and I felt whole again. "Come Lady Sarah, the Avengers have something they would like to show you." I nodded, pushed the covers off, got up from my bed and followed Thor. We walked down the hall and towards the living area. I was rubbing my eyes from the tiredness; I stopped mid tracks when I heard a song that I never thought I would hear again.

_Where were you when the world stopped turning on that September day?_

_Were you in the yard with your wife and your children or working on some stage in LA_

_Did you stand there in shock at the site of that black smoke_

_Rising against that blue sky_

_Did you shout out in anger in fear for you neighbor_

_Or did you just sit down and cry_

It became Jenna's favorite song when it was first released on the singer's concert. Alan Jackson became our favorite country singer in the family. His words became powerful after the 9/11 tragedy. I cried every time I heard this song, it related to everyone's emotions including what they thought of that fateful day. I closed my eyes and the tears started to come.

_Did you weep for the children who lost their dear loved ones_

_And pray for the ones who don't know_

_Did you rejoice for the people who walked from the rubble_

_And sob for the ones left below_

_Did you burst out with pride for the red white and blue_

_The heroes who died just doing what they do _

_Did you look up to heaven for some kind of answer _

_And look at yourself and what really matters_

I walked towards the tower's balcony, opened the glass door and saw Jenna's picture surrounded by six white roses. The picture of Jenna in her military uniform formal, next to one of the roses was her Purple Heart medal that came in the package with the dog tags. She earned it from saving her unit and the medal was given to her parents. I touched the dog tags and held the close to my chest as I heard the chorus.

_I'm just a singer of simple songs_

_I'm not a real political man_

_I watch CNN but I'm not sure I can tell you_

_The difference in Iraq and Iran_

_But I know Jesus and I talk to God_

_And I remember this from when I was young _

_Faith, Hope and Love are some good things He gave us_

_And the greatest is Love_

I heard footsteps coming towards me and stopped next to me. I opened my eyes and looked to my left and saw Steve, Nat, and Clint, to my right was Tony, Pepper and Thor. I opened my mouth to try and say something, but I couldn't find the words so Steve spoke.

"We made this shrine to honor Jenna's sacrificed and honor her heroism." I couldn't help, but let the tears fall again, but they weren't tears of sadness, they were tears of remembrance. I felt Tony's hand grab mine and lightly squeezed it. I looked up and saw tears running down his cheeks.

"I am so sorry Sarah. I didn't mean to forget, it just that," He stopped in mid sentence as he inhaled a shaky breath. "I'm not going to make excuses; I just want to let you know that I'm truly sorry." I squeezed his hand back and he looked at me.

"It's okay; it snuck up on all of us. It's not your fault Tony. It's not your fault." He closed his eyes and more tears came down like waterfalls as did everyone else. "This song was playing for my dad's deployment party and he asked me to dance." I wiped some of the tears away with my other hand, but more tears came down. "I remember it so well; he had me put my feet on his so I could follow his lead. It was one of the best father daughter dances had, probably one of the last ones too." Tony then turned towards me, put his other hand on my waist and I put my other hand on his shoulder.

"Then let this be a new start."

_Where were you when the world stopped turning on that September day_

_Teaching a class full of innocent children_

_Or driving down some cold interstate_

_Did you feel guilty cause you're a survivor _

_In a crowded room did you feel alone_

_Did you call up your mother and tell her you love her_

_Did you dust off that Bible at home_

Tony and I danced to the rhythm of the slow song; everyone else turned around and watched us. Just like dad's deployment party, were I danced with him in the middle of the dance floor as everyone else watched in awe. Dad was smiling down at me as I cried because he was leaving that night. I was his last dance.

_Did you open your eyes and hope it never happened_

_Close your eyes and not go to sleep_

_Did you noticed the sunset the first time in ages_

_Speak with some stranger on the street_

The flashback ended and tears started running down my cheeks. Tony then pulled me into a hug, but we were still dancing. He pulled back and kissed my forehead as Pepper stepped in and gave me a hug. She pulled away and gave a kiss on my cheek, Thor then came and gave me a bear hug he then kissed my forehead too. Nat walked quickly to me and hugged me for dear life. She whispered encouraging words in Russian, I was still learning Russian, but I did understand was she said which made me smile. She pulled away so Clint could give me a hug and whisper sweet words to me. He gave me a kiss on my cheek and they all left to dry off their tears and to have some alone time with Jenna's shrine.

_Did you lay down at night and think of tomorrow_

_Go out a buy you a gun_

_Did you turn off violet old movie you're watching _

_And turn on "I Love Lucy" re-runs_

"I'm really happy you like it." I turned towards Steve who was still here watching the blue sky.

"Was this all your idea?" He nodded, turned and walked towards me. He brushed away the tears with his thumb and rested his hand on my cheek.

"Yes, but it was also everyone's idea. We did this because we all know what it's like to lose someone in war. We all love you and no matter what happens, we will always be here for you." I hugged him in surprised, but he wrapped his arms around my waist and returned the gesture.

"Thank you so much, Jenna would love this."

"I think she does." I pulled back and looked into his blue eyes in which have tears too. I brushed them away and rested my hand on his warm cheek. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his arms still wrapped around my waist and started to slow dance to the rest of the song.

_Did you go to a Church and hold hands with some stranger_

_Stand in line and give your own blood _

_Did you just stay home and cling tight to your family_

_Thank god you had somebody to love_

I rested my head on Steve's shoulder and his head leaned on the top of my head as we continued to dance. The warm sun rays were hitting us and I felt at peace. I closed my eyes as I let the final tears come out and so did Steve.

_I'm just a singer of simple songs _

_I'm not a real political man_

_I watch CNN but I'm not sure I can tell you_

_The difference in Iraq and Iran _

_But I know Jesus and I talk to God_

_And I remember this from when I was young_

_Faith, Hope and Love are some good things He gave us_

_And the greatest is Love_

We all lost loved ones who sacrificed to protect the ones they love, to protect their country that they love and be honored for their services. We all have been fighting some kind of war whether if it was at home or somewhere else, we never forget those we protect and never forget their courage. Those at war and those who died on 9/11, all those brave policemen and firefighters will never be forgotten.

_I'm just a singer of simple songs _

_I'm not a real political man _

_I watch CNN but I'm not sure I can tell you_

_The difference in Iraq and Iran_

_But I know Jesus and I talk to God_

_And I remember this from when I was young_

_Faith, Hope and Love are some good things He gave us _

_And the greatest is love_

I pulled away to see Steve's face and we both had tears in our eyes. We both lost loved ones in war; we both could relate the hurt. However, we don't forget the loved ones we lost.

_And the greatest is love_

_"No matter what happens, I will always be here with you in here." Jenna points to my chest where my heart is. I wiped the tears with my sleeve and hugged her tight around her neck. She hugged me tight and whispered in my ear. "I will always think of you and remember something for me?" I pulled away and wiped my eyes again._

_ "What is Jenna?" She smiled at me and kissed my forehead._

_ "Never stop believing, no matter what everybody else says, never stop believing in what you believe in. Can you do that for me?" I sniffed and nodded. She kissed my forehead again. She stood up and started walking towards her unit to board the plane to Afghanistan._

_ "Jenna!" She turned around to look at me and I pointed to my chest where my heart was. "And the greatest is love." _

_The greatest is a Love_

I was still looking at Steve with tears streaming down my face as my flashback ended when Jenna left for Afghanistan. Steve and I gazed into our eyes as our flashbacks ended and our faces grew closer to each other. I closed my eyes so did he and our lips met. The kiss was soft and only lasted for 15 seconds. The kiss broke itself and we both stared into each other eyes.

"Thank you Steve, for everything." He gave a shy smile.

"Your welcome, but it was everyone who made this happen." I smiled for the first time since yesterday. Jenna was right, both Steve and I grew closer to each other not just because were teammates because we both lost someone we love. Our forehead touched and enjoyed the memorable moment of our loved ones.

_Where were you when the world stopped turning on that September day?_

"Happy Veterans Day even Steve."He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Happy Veterans Day Sarah." 

_**To all those who are out there serving our country, we pray for your safety and to come home safe and sound. Thank you for all those who serve our country to keep us safe and give us a good night's rest. We will never forget the sacrifices and we will always cherish the happy memories that are with us today. May those souls rest in peace that have lost their lives in the World Trade Center and in the war in Afghanistan and may Jenna rest in peace. May God be with us all, in Jesus name we pray, amen.**_


End file.
